


Strange Occurrence in the Courtyard

by derelover



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, quick humor fic I had to write for my and others amusement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derelover/pseuds/derelover
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang spy on Sesshomaru and Rin and are shocked by what they see.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Strange Occurrence in the Courtyard

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Basically humor and fluff to indulge me and others in the Inuyasha fandom lol. I wrote this in like two hours oof. This idea isn't mine, it was inspired by an idea someone had in my Tumblr group chat. Hope you like it:)

Inuyasha walked out of school hand in hand with his girlfriend, Kagome complaining about yet another biology test. “It’s just so stupid! If I wanted to learn about how a cell divides, I’d just look it up on the internet! Keh. What a waste of time.” 

Kagome rolled her eyes fondly at him. Today was a nice sunny day and they had just finished their last day for the week. “That’s the whole point of school, idiot, to learn something new.” Inuyasha scoffed. “Yeah well, guess everyone got _tired_ of _learning_ and invented the internet instead.” They playfully argued back and forth with this until they had a rare moment of silence. 

“So,” Inuyasha says casually. ”I saw the bastard holding hands with some _little girl_ the other day and I call lolicon on that crazy train. My brother hanging out with _anyone_ is surprising enough but this takes the cake.” 

Kagome stopped walking, causing Inuyasha to comically yank back when he met resistance. “Kagome?” His sensitive ears immediately suffered at the high pitched scream she let out. “Are you serious?! Sesshomaru is hanging out with a _girl_?” 

He let out a disbelieving grunt at that. “Did you not hear the _little_ part?! She has to be an _elementary_ student at best.” Kagome shrugged and said, “Either way, I have to see this for myself. Let’s go.” To Inuyasha’s dismay, instead of the direction of home, she directs him towards the bushes by the private high school entrance. 

“Hey! Kagome, Inuyasha, what are y’all doing?” Their friends, Miroku and Sango had just made their way across the courtyard. “Shush! Come on, we’re hiding to watch Sesshomaru exit out of the school.” 

The raven-haired couple blinked at Kagome, bewildered. “And why would you do that? He’s so boring.” Miroku said while he and Sango crouched down with them. It was like something out of a spy movie, the four of them cowering behind the bushes as if the villain would catch them any moment. 

_Everyone is getting quite a kick out of this_ , Inuyasha thought, scoffing to himself when he saw onlookers give them strange looks. “Enjoying the show? Find something else to do!” The other students gave them one last look and walked away, murmuring to themselves about how weird they were. 

“Inuyasha says he saw Sesshomaru walking out with a girl a few days ago and I want to see what she looks like,” Kagome whispered. “You keep forgetting the strange part! She’s an elementary student!” Sango widened her eyes at that. “Wow, I didn’t think he had friends, let alone hung out with children.” 

Inuyasha beamed. “That’s what I said!” Kagome hushed them all again as she saw Sesshomaru come out with a girl that did indeed appear to be _small._

“So Kohaku is thinking that we should work on the project together. It’s a project where the older kids teach us about the ropes of high school. Would that be ok with you, Sesshomaru? I know I promised to hang out with you tomorrow but they just sprung this on us.” 

Sesshomaru, in his usual stoic fashion simply said, “Do as you wish, Rin. As long as he knows who you belong to.” Rin giggled at that. She figured he would be. Rin always knows Sesshomaru will allow her to make her own decisions but she couldn’t help but ask. This whole being in a relationship thing was new to her. People still gave them strange looks when they walked on the school grounds together but she didn’t really care. She’s never been this happy. 

After her parent’s death and her aunt took her in, she always felt so alone in the world. No one would talk to her because of how _quiet_ she was. But then one rainy afternoon when she just couldn’t take it anymore, she had run out of the courtyard in her loneliness after eating lunch alone for the third year in a row and had just collapsed in grief on the sidewalk. But then, she had heard light footsteps walking towards her. Rin remembers looking up and seeing him standing there in all his _quiet_ demeanor and she didn’t feel alone after that.

  
  


“Are you guys seeing this? Sesshomaru is... getting along with someone.” Sango whispered. They continued to watch the pair in silence. They seemed... content. It was the only word that could describe them. It was as if Sesshomaru was her whole and she was his. “I think it's more than getting along with her. I’d go as far as to say they look like a _couple_.” Miroku replied. Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome all stared at Miroku as if he told them he didn’t like women anymore. 

“Yeah right, hell will freeze over before Sesshomaru gets a girlfriend. Besides, even if he did, it wouldn’t be with her. She’s just a kid!” Kagome sighed and proclaimed, “Well whatever the case may be, we’re not accomplishing anything except looking like crazy people. Let’s just go _ask_ them what they’re doing with each other.” Inuyasha immediately piped in with, “No way! The bastard would never tell us anything and I just want to go home.” He ended his rant on a whine and Kagome yanked on his ear in response. “You’re so stubborn, Inuyasha. You’re the one who wanted to know in the first place!” 

Miroku and Sango watched in amusement as the longtime couple had yet another argument. It was how they communicated. People often mistook them for being unhappy with each other but anyone who stuck around long enough should know that’s not the case. Inuyasha and Kagome, with their stubborn, passionate personalities clashing couldn’t have made a better match in heaven. 

“Alright! Alright! Geez, woman! We’ll go talk to them.” Inuyasha finally huffed out. Kagome smiled in response and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” Inuyasha grumbled under his breath with a slight blush on his cheeks as they all made their way towards Sesshomaru and the mysterious girl.

“You! What’s an elementary student doing with a high school senior?” Inuyasha blurted out before Kagome could stop him. She shook her head. He never was one for subtlety.

Sesshomaru barely reacted to his half brother and his entourage with nothing more than a glance but Rin was startled, and _offended_ . “I’ll have you know, _mister whoever you are_ that I am a middle school _senior_ thank you very much!”

Sesshomaru’s lips twitched in slight amusement, but luckily only Rin was ever able to pick up on things like that from him. She was, fortunately for him, a little preoccupied with chewing out his half brother for his mistake. 

_I really do love her_ , Sesshomaru thought. She was such a spitfire and it was quite refreshing to be around with silence always surrounding his life before her. Now, the silence was _filled_. “Rin, come along. Don’t waste your time with vermin.” 

  
Sesshomaru grabbed Rin’s hand again as she finished her rant at how _tall_ she actually was at certain angles to some guy who thought it was funny to make fun of her height when she suddenly didn’t care anymore. She always found herself switching moods quickly. One minute she would be singing and then the next, ranting about something that upset her, like people being hateful towards each other. She hated that. Rin was startled out of her thoughts when she heard the guy get really angry. 

“Sesshomaru! You bastard! Don’t act like you don’t know us!” Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha and continued to pull Rin along when he felt resistance from her. “Wait, Sesshomaru, you know these people? Introduce me!” He sighed in bewilderment. One minute this girl could be cursing out Inuyasha and the next wanting to get to know him. What a perplexing person. He knows he will never tire of her as long as he lives. “This is my worthless half brother, Inuyasha, and his friends who I don’t really know.” He murmured.

The next thing Sesshomaru knew, Rin was enthusiastically socializing with Inuyasha and all his friends who were apparently named Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. _Oh yes_ , he thought idly. His brother's girlfriend. Sesshomaru found himself not minding her much. She reminded him of Rin. 

“So you guys are actually only three years apart. Glad we cleared that up!” Kagome said. Rin smiled and said, “Yes, we’ve actually been dating for a few weeks now.” 

Everything kinda exploded after that. 

“What no way! Sesshomaru’s actually _dating_? I gotta lie down!” Inuyasha continued to flip out with Kagome squealing in happiness for the couple with Rin in the background. 

“Sesshomaru has got himself a petite woman. Women stay pretty young much longer.” Miroku unwisely remarked. He immediately regretted it when he saw his girlfriend practically on fire in rage. “What do you mean by _that_ Miroku?” Miroku stammered kindly, not sure how to get out of this one. “Miroku! You perv!” A resounding slap echoed through the courtyard. 

All the students that were hanging out after school glanced up to see what all the commotion was. The Miroku and Sango spat was a normal sight to see, with Miroku holding his cheek in a blissed-out love expression and slowly coaxing Sango in forgiveness. As well as the Inuyasha and Kagome arguing again (which conspired as soon as Kagome finished congratulating Rin when Inuyasha stupidly remarked it wasn't something to be happy about), which had practically become background noise to the students at the high school.

But what _was_ strange was the sight of Sesshomaru having just the _slightest_ smile on his face, the coldest boy in school, leaving hand in hand with a very small girl. 


End file.
